The Brownie Incident
by coughkouichicough
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly the Brownie Incident was? Well, now you can find out! And many other stories about the Organization XIII have been recorded inside. Take a seat, open you mind, and enjoy.
1. The Brownie Incident

Disclaimer: Yep, still do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything like it. I have no brownies at the moment either.

ckc: Okay, so I mentioned this in my 'BloodLust' fanfic in chappie two and it's been nagging at the back of my brain since. So, here it is. And all of those little one shots that have been nagging will also be added.

Anyways, this fic will contain no pairings and much Org. XIII madness…. Sort of. It will resemble a fic. Much insaness and fun brownie goodness ahead. No Yaoi or pairing of any sort.

* * *

The Brownie Incident

* * *

As Axel neared the kitchen he knew something was wrong. Call it intuition, male instincts, or just plain common sense; he knew that a pack of members sprawled about at the entrance of the Organization's kitchen meant that something was terrible, horrible, and indescribably wrong.

The red-head made a beeline for Roxas, the young Nobody sitting against the wall with a bored, yet impatient, expression stamped on his face.

"Hey, what's everyone standing out here for? Xaldin didn't tear up the kitchen again, did he?" Axel asked. The Whirlwind Lancer made a noise of indignation at this but didn't move from his spot directly in front of the door.

"We're waiting," answered Roxas.

"Well, duh. For what?"

The blonde was about to retort angrily when a loud exclamation came from inside the kitchen. It was then silent as the door remained closed.

"What the heck was that?"

"Demyx."

Axel snorted. The Melodious Nocturne was not what you would call a remarkable cook. He managed to make toast, cold cereal, and water in a glass with ease. Why he had barricaded himself in the kitchen was beyond the Flurry's comprehension.

"I found him early this morning gathering all sorts of things up in there," Xigbar explained from behind Xaldin. "As soon as I came in the boy shoved me out shouting about some secret thing he was working on."

"So, you're all here, why?" asked the red-head looking around at the ten other members scattered about in front of the white-washed door.

"I'm rather interested in what the Nocturne is planning to make," Luxord said.

"Hungry," groaned Roxas.

The Savage Nymph's response was very different from the earlier Nobody's answers.

"I want to see his face when the kitchen burst into flames, blows apart, or any combination of the above," Larxene sneered.

The Flurry shrugged, running a gloved hand through his unkempt hair. Come to think of it he was hungry too. Without a thought he pushed past the other Nobodies, ignoring their protests. He would just run in and grab something to appease his empty stomach for the minute. What he didn't notice was the sound of footsteps from the other side of the door and the giant slab of wood swinging straight at his face.

"Finished!"

Hair askew, face smudged with brown streaks, Demyx burst out of the kitchen holding a pan and positively beaming. Axel, a bruise now forming on his forehead, growled and was about to whack the Melodious Nocturne over the head when he saw, and smelled, what the boy had been cooking.

Brownies.

Dark brown slabs of chocolate flavored goodness were stacked on the plate, chocolate oozing from each piece. And boy did they smell good.

"See, I thought that everyone needed a pick up after our last assignment," Demyx explained as the Organization gathered around him eyeing the brownies hungrily. "And there was this one recipe I've been trying to remember so I finally finished them! Although, the kitchen might need some repairing."

"Yes, yes, yes. We thank and you worked hard. Now give us the brownies!" Saix ordered.

Demyx quieted, not wishing to anger the Berserker, relented. "Okay, but only _one_ each. These are kind of strong-"

He was lost amid the crowd that stampeded to snatch a brownie, almost being buried beneath the many arms and shoving bodies. Finally, he came up, the plate still stacked high with chocolate flavored treats and proceeded to make a portal, muttering about giving one to the Superior who was the only one not present.

For a minute it was silent as the Nobodies snacked on the brownies. They were so warm and gooey, every mouthful a wonderland of tasty chocolate goodness. Whatever the Nocturne had done had been done right. These were the best things the Organization had eaten since….. Forever.

Once everyone had finished their delightful chocolate snack they stared at each other. And they were all thinking the same thing.

Must. Have. More. Brownies.

"Alright, listen up people," Xigbar commanded, the eleven Nobodies gathering around him in a mock-huddle. "The kid will be back in his room in a few minutes. We need to ambush him there. Axel and Roxas, you two will be the distraction."

The two Nobodies jumped to attention and saluted the higher ranking Nobody.

"Accompanying them will be Larxene, Marluxia, Saix, Vexen, and Lexaeus. Your job will be to get the brownies away from Demyx. And finally Zexion, Xaldin, and I will take those brownies to the Library and we will all rendezvous there. Everyone got that? Dismissed!"

And with that the group dispersed, their only thoughts on getting one more bite of Demyx-made Brownies.

* * *

The Melodious Nocturne was happy. Who cared that Xemnas said that they didn't have hearts? He had done something right for once, putting all of his blood, sweat, and tears (metaphorically speaking) into these brownies. So, he was happy. And content. And, for some reason, feeling that something was not quite right… oh well.

He rounded a corner leading to his room and, unexpectedly, came face to faces with Axel and Roxas.

"Hey there Demyx! What's the best Melodious Nocturne doing here?" Axel questioned, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Behind him, Roxas slapped a hand to his forehead, not willing to believe that Axel was really that obvious.

"This is where my room is," answered Demyx. "Which I kinda need to get to, so-"

He tried to walk around the two Nobodies but stopped as they side-stepped in front of him.

Roxas smiled at his superior. "Don't you want to hang around outside for a while?"

With a sigh, the Nocturne rolled his eyes, still clenching the plate of brownies. "Alright guys. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Axel was about to answer yes until Roxas elbowed him in the ribs. "We don't know what you're talking abo-"

"No, you cannot have any more brownies," Demyx said sharply. "These are extremely dangerous. If you eat more than one a day there are serious side effects that will effect you for the rest of your life. No. More."

"But can't we at least share one?" asked Roxas. He put on his best puppy face, big blue eyes and all. Nobody could resist the puppy face.

Pause. "No."

Nobody except Demyx apparently. Roxas huffed and glared at the taller man. "You just try and get by us."

The Nocturne shrugged. "Okay then."

"Get him!!"

A mob of Nobodies suddenly sprang around the corner and Demyx was almost knocked to the floor as they swarmed around him, trying to steal his brownies. He fought them off, avoiding Larxene's kunais and the hulking form of Lexaeus. His brownies must be protected at any costs! Demyx slid between some Nobody's legs and got up to run when a black streak swept across his vision.

And then suddenly, the brownies were gone.

The massive horde of Organization XIII froze. There was no plate of chocolate wonderland in any of their hands. There were no brownies _anywhere_.

"Who took the them?"

Everybody looked at each other as Demyx asked this question, the Nocturne's mood turning foul. When everybody shook their heads he summoned his sitar and shook it in their faces threateningly.

"If all of you don't fess up I am going to-"

"Xigbar!"

The group watched as Zexion and Xaldin ran out of a portal looking angry and out of breath.

"We can't find him!" Zexion confessed.

"What?"

Xaldin explained. "We were all suppose to meet up in the Library but he disappeared and now we can't find him."

The Organization murmured among themselves for a minute. Xigbar? Disappeared? Library? What could that mean? And then Luxord spoke up.

"Did you check his room?"

"Um…. No." said Zexion.

Everybody was silent, a murderous aura enveloping the room. Somebody was going to pay.

* * *

"Mmm, that kid sure can bake," said Xigbar as he finished off his third brownie.

After the other Nobodies had disappeared he had teleported himself into the middle of the fight in the hallway. In a split second he had snatched the plate away from the unsuspecting Nobody and warped into his room. Currently he was resting on his bed with the plate next to him, a content smile on his scarred face, although he didn't quite feel right. There was something close to a tingle that was spreading from his stomach and moving steadily upwards.

A smile which quickly disappeared as his door flew past his head, imbedding itself in the wall.

And standing in the open doorway was a pack of blood-thirsty Nobodies led by an angry Demyx. With a roar the eleven incensed people lunged at the Freeshooter, grabbing him so that he could not escape, all of them muttering about what they would do to the chocolate-stealer. Demyx took back his brownies from Xigbar's grasp, glaring down at the man.

"And now you shall pay for your crime," Demyx hissed.

At once Xigbar was covered in the angry Nobodies, each of them howling to pummel to man into his newly vacuumed carpet. His screams could be heard from every corner of the Castle That Never Was. Even the Dusks, though their minds were weak, could tell that this was a fight they did not want to get caught up in.

His former smile back on his face, the Melodious Nocturne strolled out of Number II's room letting his companions torture Xigbar in whatever way they wanted. He once again had his plate of brownies in hand. With a sigh he strolled down the hall and summoned a portal that would lead him to the girl Namine's room. She would just love a bite of chocolaty goodness!

* * *

And so, the Nobodies learned, from the injuries they inflicted on Xigbar, to never, ever, EVER take Demyx's brownies. They also learned that after eating four brownies, as the Freeshooter did, one will start to spout off horribly deep secrets that one has kept to one's self for many years.

The moral of the story: Never let Demyx cook again. The kitchen will need renovations afterwards.

* * *

ckc: Yep, another chappie completed! Hooray! I hope everyone enjoyed the Brownie Incident. I will update on BloodLust and DL:SG soon. (writer's block is very painful) And it's almost Spring Break so I'll have time to write.

Kouru: I want brownies now.

ckc: But I can't cook brownies! I can only make chocolate-chip cookies! It's true. My fastest time for making 4 dozen cookies is 1 hour and 10 minutes. Hoozah! I figured out that if I just make the dough one night and then bake the cookies the next morning, I can have 48 warm cookies ready before I have to go to Seminary in the morning….. Okay, way off topic.

Demyx: Please review! We all love reviews so very much! They make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

ckc: All flames will be given to Demyx to extinguish with his awesome kul water skillz. SKILLZ!


	2. Words

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Kingdom Hearts. The End.

ckc: Or is there ever an end to the story? If there was then wouldn't everything just stop? If the story of our lives just stopped when we died wouldn't there be no children to carry on our stories? To me there is no end….

Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just in the mood for ranting about stuff. Like, I think that Infinity is a place but everyone I know has a different opinion of what it is. Some say it's a number, others say it's a range, and then there's--- okay, way off topic.

So here I am with the next chappie of The Brownie Incident. Really all of these chappies are little pop-ups in my brain. Some of them are funny and some are not. Some are a mix. Today you will get a funny little serious type weirdness thing. Yep. Have fun. And remember, don't do dumb things….. No, I'm serious…. Kinda…..

* * *

The Brownie Incident. 

Words

* * *

"No, I'm thinking more of a Strong mixed with Heat and Power." 

"How about Fiery?"

"Too simple."

Zexion sighed as two extraordinarily loud people walked into the Lounge of Nada. He was resting on a couch, reading a book, and trying to find solitude. However, this was not easy for him because of an arguing Roxas and Xigbar.

"He's not easy to contain," Xigbar muttered. "What about Spontaneous?"

Roxas shook his head. "No. That's more of a Demyx word."

"Well, you hang out with him the most so you should be able to pin him to a word easily!" Argued the Freeshooter. The blonde next to him shrugged, looking dismayed.

With an exasperated sigh Zexion put down his book, no longer able to focus on the story he had been reading. "What in the non-existent world are you two talking about?"

"We're trying to define Axel," said Roxas.

"Actually, it's more like giving him a word," explained the Freeshooter. "We're actually having a rather hard time-"

"I still say he should be Fire," interjected the blonde keyblade wielder. Xigbar frowned.

"That's too simple. Fire isn't the only thing that he is."

"What about Sparks?"

"That's just stupid sounding."

While the two argued and fought and babbled, the Cloaked Schemer thought. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was hard to pinpoint on a single word. There was more to him than his red hair, sarcastic nature, and ability to light objects (and people) on fire. Deep down, there was something smoldering inside him, a burning desire, a… a…

"Passion."

"What?"

The other two Nobodies looked up at the Cloaked Schemer as he spoke, ceasing their fighting. Zexion only shrugged and returned to his book.

"Axel is Passion."

"Passion…" Roxas thought for a second before his eyes lit up. "That's it! It's perfect for Axel!"

Xigbar nodded at Zexion's suggestion. "It does seem to encompass everything about Number VIII. Good job."

Zexion shrugged off his superior's complement. "So, have you already thought up words for yourselves?"

The two Nobodies grinned at once and, much to Zexion's dismay, plopped themselves down on the couch beside the Schemer.

"Well, of course. Number XIII here graciously gave me the name of Haphazard," said Xigbar. He ruffled the younger Nobody's hair playfully. "And this shrimp here is Maelstrom."

Zexion nodded slowly. "And you two did this, why?"

The Freeshooter looked at the Key of Destiny. The Key of Destiny looked back.

"We don't know."

"See, Demyx started it all," Xigbar explained. "We found him sitting in the middle of the hallway spouting off random words. He said that he was trying to figure out what word Xemnas was."

"In the end he decided on swagger," said Roxas.

The Cloaked Schemer snorted. "_Swagger_?! Where did Number IX come up with that?"

Roxas shifted in his seat. "I've no clue. But it sure does make sense." Xigbar and Zexion nodded in agreement. "What word would you be Zexion?"

The room was silent as the three Nobodies tried to come up with a word that blended with the Cloaked Schemer. Finally, just as they were running down to the last words in their vocabulary, Saix entered the room. The three men on the couch watched the Luna Diviner cautiously as he crossed the room to pick up a stack of papers he had left there earlier. Roxas, with a non-existent heart full of courage, or stupidity, decided to question the Berserker on what word he thought Zexion would be.

"See, we're trying to come up with a word that fits everyone's personality and now we're on Zexion and…" Roxas faltered at Saix's cold glare then added meekly. "It was Demyx's idea."

Saix stood there for a moment, his face ever blank of expression, which was quite terrifying in the other Nobodie's opinion. He then walked out, letting only one word pass from his lips.

"Subtle."

Xigbar let out a sigh as the Diviner exited. "Well, doesn't that fit nicely. Subtle."

The Schemer nodded in agreement. It certainly did seem to fit his personality; the way he was more of a shadow in the pack of the Organization, how he would prefer to sit alone with a good book rather than be on the front lines in a patrol.

"Hey, what're you three doin' in here?"

Zexion jerked his eyes up as three new Nobodies entered the Lounge. Axel, followed by Demyx and Luxord in a heated discussion, came into the room. The red head took a seat on the already packed sofa while the other two members of the Organization argued.

"He's more than just Berserk!"

"Then wouldn't Madly Insane be sufficient?"

"That's two words," Demyx complained.

Luxord threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm not quite sure what you're searching for then." He then turned to the other Nobodies surrounding them in dismay. "Saix is far too much of an enigma to have one word tacked on him."

"How about…" Demyx tapped on his chin pensively. "Furor."

There was a collective raise of brow at this. Since when did the Nocturne have such a wide range of words hidden in his mind?

"Say that again Demyx. I want to make sure it was _you_," said Axel in disbelief.

"Furor; a general outburst of enthusiasm, excitement, controversy, or the like. It also means prevailing madness, rage, or fury," Demyx said. The group paused in their thoughts. It seemed that the Nocturne actually _had_ a brain. Anyway, back to the issue on hand-

"That works," Axel said. "Who's next then?"

All of the Nobodies exploded into speaking, none of them able to hear the other for their incessant babbling over who they would pick next to have a word. After about five minutes Larxene strode in, freezing upon seeing the lounge in complete chaos.

"What the heck is going on?"

The room froze in response, turning to the only female crackling with energy. Each of their faces lit up as they all came up with the same person and word.

"Sadistic."

Larxene's scowl lessened slightly with curiousity. "What?"

"It's your word now," said Demyx. He explained what all the Nobodies had been doing with words and people.

Not without a few strange thoughts the female sat down next to Luxord, shaking her head. "Hate to say it but I think you got it."

Axel spoke next. "Alright. Who's up then?"

"Luxord!" Xigbar called out. The group again went into a flurry of words trying to decide what the Gamber would be.

"How about Fluke?"

The occupants of the room turned as Marluxia entered with Lexaeus. They all nodded in agreement. That sure was easy.

"Marluxia's next!" Roxas shouted from his squished spot on the couch. The pink-haired man simply stood against the wall as the room pondered over what word would fit him best.

Flowery.

Pink.

Frilly.

Pansy?

As they wondered and used their very little used brains Xaldin, Vexen, and even Saix had crept into the room. Having been informed of the plight that the rest of the Nobodies were in they decided to help with the finding of a word for Marluxia. He stuck out like a sore thumb (or a green thumb) and was often found tending his plants with deep care. Once he crept out of his leafy abode, however, he liked to talk and exaggerate and lead and talk…

Xaldin was the one to think up a word for Marluxia. "Loquacious."

The occupants of the room nodded. Now, who else needed a word?

* * *

After two more hours of debating and thinking the Organization had thought up a word for everyone. Lexaeus was dubbed Foundation while Xaldin had been named Clamor. It took about an hour alone to choose a word for Vexen but in the end he was given Moot. Everyone had a word to call their own. 

"Man, I'm tired," Demyx said, yawning as he stood up. He bid everyone a goodnight and stepped out of the Lounge of Nada humming some odd tune. The Nobodies in the room looked at each other. Demyx never had gotten a word. He was even the one that had made up the game.

"Well, if Nodody has any suggestions then I say-" Zexion readjusted his uniform, picking up his long forgotten book before finishing.

"Effervescent."

* * *

ckc: hello again! Hoped ya'll like the chappie. It was mostly just spur of the moment stuff and happiness. is my friend. I want to know what all ya'll thought of my words. Did they fit, did they match, did you like them? Yep. 

Anyways, please review! They keep me going when Writer's Block seems to conquer even the strongest batch of Pocky. Zjugri!


	3. Qualm

ckc: Wazzup?!! Hey guys! I'm updating again! Weeeee….. Yes indeed. More randomness and stuff. I guess this one is a bit more serious than the others. Who knows?

Anyways, hope ya'll had a good spring break and stuff and ate plenty of good stuff that is good…. Sorry, my brain blew a socket a few days ago after a particularly hard math test. –shudder- It's all good though. Life is great.

You know, I just noticed that a whole bunch of the chappies kind of focused a bit on Demyx. I'm sorry but he's my favorite character in the Organization. I can't help but write about him. I promise the next chappie will focus on somebody else. Probably Xaldin or Nobody else.Yep.

And one final note: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! …. For reviewing!! Thanks to all those readers and reviewers! Ya'll make me feel like I've accomplished something good. Or bad. Doesn't really matter to me. Thank you again 'Laugh and a Half' and 'Ivan's Kitsune'.

This takes place after CoM and during KH2.

Let's begin then, shall we?

* * *

Brownie Incident

Qualm

* * *

It wasn't very often that he fell asleep during a meeting. There had been times where he would daydream or completely tune out the voices of the other members of the Organization. Of course he would bring himself back into the meeting if he was asked a question. He wasn't stupid enough to not answer a superior.

But today was one of those days where he just could not keep his eyes open.

And Demyx was about to pay for it dearly.

"Number IX."

Everything was so dark around him. Demyx could feel his element on all sides, crushing him further down. He struggled to swim upwards towards the air that he needed, but he just couldn't fight the water. His lungs screamed for oxygen. He was drowning, he-

"IX!!"

"Help!" Demyx jerked up in his seat as a voice shouted at him. It wasn't until he saw the annoyed expression of the Superior that he realized he had been asleep.

"Demyx, please explain yourself."

Oh man. Xemnas used his name. Now he was really in trouble.

"I was… I was sleeping," the Nocturne said quietly. Some two Nobodies snickered around him.

Xemnas scowled at the young Nobody. "And what reason do you have for falling asleep in the middle of highly important meeting?"

Demyx squirmed in his seat. "I couldn't get to sleep last night."

It was true. For the past few nights he had been dreaming of the same thing. The endless sea of water, the feeling of drowning because of his own power… The Melodious Nocturne just couldn't stay asleep for five minutes because of the dream.

"And why is that, Number IX?"

Might as well explain. "There's this one dream, well, nightmare, where-"

"We can't _have_ nightmares Demyx," Vexen interjected. "To have a nightmare one must be afraid of the things or dealings inside a dream. To experience fear one must have a heart. Nobodies have no hearts therefore cannot be afraid and, therefore, cannot have nightmares."

The Nocturne blinked slowly as the Chilly Academic settled back in his seat smugly. That made sense. Sort of. Not really.

"But I still had a nightmare-" Demyx protested but the Superior glared him into silence.

"Enough IX. We will continue this meeting tomorrow. You are dismissed." Xemnas faded into a portal, leaving the other twelve Nobodies in the room.

"Nice one Demyx!" Axel said grinning. "The Superior's lectures are pretty boring but I never thought you'd fall asleep in the middle of one."

Demyx slouched in his chair, not bothering to respond. The Nocturne waited until everyone was gone before he created his own portal. He teleported into his room promptly flopping on his bed. It was late so he might as well try to go to sleep. Again.

* * *

The water was crushing him into oblivion. Dark and cold. Not fighting hard enough. Not strong enough to escape. The ghostly faces of those already dead surrounded him. So pale and frightening. They beckoned for him to come join him. They dragged him down. Oblivion was there. It was coming… coming…

Bang!

Demyx sat up with a gasp, breathing harshly. He looked around wildly as if expecting water to suddenly come pouring out of the walls. He could still hear it: the rushing, falling noise-

"Ah!" The Nocturne fell out of bed with a cry as thunder rang around him. It took him a full minute to realize that it was only a raging storm outside and the water that he had heard earlier was only the rain.

"Kid, you okay?"

Demyx jumped, cowering away from whatever person had just spoken. He threw the sheets fallen from his bed over his head to shield himself from the intruder.

"Calm down kid!" The intruder knelt next to him, ripping the bedding away. Lightning lit up the man's scarred features, exaggerating the deep gash in his face and wild, uncombed hair. Demyx only shrank further away from Xigbar, shivering.

"What's got you so afraid?"

The Nocturne didn't think as he threw his arms around the man, burying his face in his shoulder. Xigbar hesitated at the awkward position. Not knowing what else to do he began to rub Demyx's back soothingly, hoping to quell the younger Nobodie's fear.

After a minute the Freeshooter pushed Demyx up gently, holding the man's trembling shoulders. He could see that the Nocturne's face was covered in sweat.

"Kid, what's gotten in to you?"

"I-" Demyx hitched as the thunder sounded again. "N-nightmare. I was d-drowning and-" Xigbar frowned as the younger Nobody continued with his story. He held up a hand to silence the shivering man.

"Breathe Demyx. You're gonna give yourself a heartless attack," Xigbar said jokingly. The Nocturne calmed slightly, a smile teasing on the corner of his lips. "Now, why're you having all these dreams?"

The water elemental gulped. "I'm afraid."

"Of?"

Demyx was hesitant to answer. He opened his mouth a few times finding himself unable to form words before something out.

"My power!"

The Freeshooter was taken back by the man's answer. "Your power? Why is that?"

"You need a heart to control yourself. And I've always been told that power comes from the heart," Demyx explained. "And everybody tells me that we don't have hearts so _then_ I think that I can't control my element and I'm afraid that I'll lose it one day and everybody will die and-"

"Demyx!" Xigbar shook Number IX to silence him. As he had been talking his voice had become hysteric, his sea-green eyes distant. "Stop! Don't think like that! Who gives a darn about what they say?"

Tears in his eyes, Demyx looked at Xigbar. He couldn't stop himself from crying anymore.

"I don't want to die."

* * *

…………………………………

…………………………………

…………………………………

ckc: Very serious. Hope you liked. Please review.


End file.
